Emotionless
by CSI chocopie
Summary: After Danny leads Lindsay out of the courtroom, Lindsay confesses, telling him th entire story of why so couldn't allow herself being close to him... [My version] Spoilers 3x18


**Emotionless**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI: New York**

**One-shot Danny x Lindsay**

**Spoilers: Sleight out of Hand, also didn't know the names of the other two girls, therefore I made them up. **

Danny had hoped to kiss her sweet lips in that courtroom and at that moment. Lindsay had hoped to kiss his manly lips in that courtroom and at that very moment. Although they both pulled away knowing that it would have led to trouble. The young man led the quiet girl of Montana out of the courtroom and out into the hall. The flashes of photography closed in soon afterward and they both fought hard to keep the tears from falling out of their eyes. The doors of bright light opened and the dark rooms had seemed to have closed forever…

"Is the media always like this?" Danny joked.

"Hopefully not," Lindsay said with a smile as bright as the sun.

"Montana, I've been wonderin' if you could show me around your hometown a bit," Danny asked, perplexed.

"I was…" Lindsay started. "thinking the same thing…"

The Staten Island boy grinned and held Lindsay's hand tightly and she followed him outside. The sun shone brightly against her skin and she breathed a breath of relief as she knew that the horrible accidents about what had happened were finally over. She sighed and the wind blew gently into her hair lifting it high. She closed her eyes and reopened them thinking of the great things that have happened so far… And the terrible secret that she had still hid away from him… Danny Messer.

"There is this good café just around the corner," Lindsay tried to say. "I don't know if it changed much, but I really enjoyed it when I was a girl."

"You're the boss," Danny said.

"And there is something I need to tell you…" Lindsay said softly. "I didn't want to say anything before, but it's something I can no longer keep away. I need to tell you."

"No problem, Montana. Let's grab somethin' to drink first though," Danny said optimistically.

They had both walked over to the café hand in hand even the reporters and cameras behind them had still been flashing behind them. Lindsay looked down the streets and saw the memories that she had tried to wipe away and the past that she tried to forget. Then she remembered her best friend of the four of them… Kelly. It had burned her from the inside out… she had betrayed her.

"Hey Montana, you okay?" Danny asked concerned.

"Huh? Oh…yeah, well here we are…" Lindsay said absentmindedly.

Danny sat outside and Lindsay went inside the coffee shop and ordered. She was flustered as she could barely bring out the money from her wallet. Her change spilled over the counter and the person beside her helped her pick up the money. Lindsay looked up and saw Danny helping her to her feet. Within two minutes, the fraps were ready and Danny helped her out of the shop and onto the tables outside.

"Thanks," Lindsay said.

"Is there something wrong?" Danny asked. "Seriously, Montana."

"Danny…there is something that I need to tell you, because it has been killing me for years. I never let myself really get close to you because of it…"

"Lindsay…do you really want to talk about it now? I mean if you're uncomfortable talking about it, maybe you should tell me later. Whenever you're ready," Danny reassured her.

"No… I want to say it now…" Lindsay said. "But thanks for understanding."

**Flashback**

"Kelly, you're leaving too this year right?" the 15 year old Lindsay asked.

The four girls were sitting around a table with each having a slice of cherry pie steaming in their own plates. Lindsay took a spoonful of pie and pushed it into her mouth feeling the sweet sticky cherries melt in her mouth. She swallowed the sweet warm pie and saw Kelly do the same. Lindsay and Kelly had always been the better of her best friends and just wished that they would stay together forever.

"Well, I haven't even packed yet!" Kelly said excitedly.

"So where are you going?" Diana asked.

"I am going to New York for a few months," Kelly smiled as she sipped her Pepsi.

"New York!" Rachel exclaimed. "Meeting someone there?"

All o f Lindsay's friends had began to laugh and giggle. Lindsay especially had fits of laughter and could even she her friends throwing paper napkins at each other. Lindsay refilled her pepsi and started to drink out of the cup. The carbon was doing its job and started to fizz in her mouth. She felt more awake now and laughed really hard. She hit Kelly in her shoulder softly and they both giggled.

"She's meeting a guy," Lindsay blurted out.

"Shut up," Kelly laughed and shouted.

"Ooooh," Diana said interested. "Who?"

"A kid named a certain-" Lindsay started to shout out.

"Hey! I'm supposed to say it!" Kelly shouted happily.

"Well if you didn't take forever to say it-" Rachel laughed.

Lindsay remembered every detail of this last conversation she had with her closet friends more than everything else in the world. Lindsay brushed her long brown hair behind her head and looked at Kelly blush a deep crimson. Her face was burning and Lindsay could barely hold herself together. They were always going to remain friends, no matter what had happened. It was an unspoken promise they had made to each other.

"So spill, who is it?" Diana asked.

"Some guy named Daniel. He came to visit Yellowstone, or the part that was in Montana. I met him there, and he told me that he came from New York. He asked me if I wanted to spend the summer with him," Kelly said with a red face.

"Is he cute?" Rachel asked suddenly interested.

"Hey, he's mine, no thinking about it," Kelly said while sticking out her tongue.

"Daniel?" Lindsay asked. "Is there a last name that goes with that, or does he suggest on staying part of the millions of Daniels there are in the world?"

"Well, he said just to look him up in Staten Island. He told me to call to Danny…or look for Danny. Oh I can't wait to get to New York! I can't wait to see him again!" Kelly shouted from the top of her lungs.

Kelly pulled Lindsay over towards her and Lindsay's hand fell into her pie. Her fingers could feel the gooey cherries go through her fingers and she looked at it and wiped some on Kelly. They had all started to laugh again, and Lindsay got up from her chair and started towards the bathroom, hearing their hollers and fits of laughter echoing down the hall. She smiled to herself and had no idea of what she was about to be a part of.

She closed the bathroom door and for the last time, saw her friends. Kelly her best friend would have been missed most of all. Lindsay closed the bathroom door and her worries drifted away like none other, and was unaware of the danger that lurked only a few steps away. The gunshots, and the eternal darkness.

**End Flashback**

Lindsay had started to cry so hardly and Danny wrapped his arms around her. She cried into his shoulder and she could barely even hold herself together. Her tears streamed down her cheeks and she closed her eyes hoping the fears and guilt in her life would just leave. She wanted to move on with her life and couldn't even allow the people around her to be a part of it. She cried into Danny's shoulder and he held her firmly, allowing her to know that he was there for her.

"I don't know why, but she told me about a boy named Danny. I thought that was you. I didn't want to insult her memory. Kelly was my best friend," Lindsay cried.

"It's okay Lindsay… It's all right…I'm here, and I'm not leaving," Danny said softly into her ear.

"I need to know…" Lindsay said as she pulled away from Danny. "Were you the boy that she was talking about?"

Danny stirred and he looked at his feet. He knew that if he had paused for too long, Lindsay would know the answer and she would not love him anymore. He didn't want to lose her and he wanted to speak the truth. He weighed the possibilities. He was the boy, but he had really fallen in love with Kelly when he was growing up. He really wanted to spend his life with her, but now that she was gone…

The CSI agent that had grown up in Staten Island hugged Lindsay tightly, hoping to buy some time in telling her what the truth really was. He truly did not want to lose Lindsay…but he didn't know if he could live with a lie following his life forever. When Kelly had never come to New York, he began to lose trust in people and his heart had been broken deeply. He felt as if she had never liked him anymore and couldn't concentrate on anything… No one had told him about the massacre that had happened so far away. Kelly was his light and his girl…and when she hadn't shown…Danny was broken.

He had to make his decision now. Tell Lindsay about the entire thing? Or tell Lindsay the dark lies that will haunt both of their lives forever? He had to make a choice…and he had to make it now.

"Lindsay… I am not the Danny she was talking of. I don't even know someone named Kelly," Danny assured her.

"Danny… you aren't lying to me are you?" Lindsay asked, wiping away her tears.

"Lindsay, I promise you that I don't know your friend. There must have been another Danny living in Staten Island at the time… Do you wanna get back to New York…or do you wanna stay here a bit?"

"Let's go," Lindsay smiled.

Lindsay held Danny's hand tightly and walked towards the setting sun and Danny realized that her burden had been lifted and her conscience was clear. He knew that she would be devastated over the truth… He didn't know how long it will last. He felt a darkness grow in his heart, about the lies he had just said.

**Author's Note:** Yeah, this was in my head for a long time. This is sorta my version about why Lindsay wouldn't get close to Danny. I don't know if I will add extra chapters or not. So encourage me if I should!


End file.
